Tropes
You know TVTropes? Time to assign tropes to characters and plot. Special rule: Tropes are about what characters do, not about what is said about them. As such, when considering subjective tropes that refer to things like appearance or level of intelligence, try to only add them if there has been an IC example. RPers are allowed to add tropes for any character, even if the character doesn't belong to them. General * Anime Hair - Suberted. As the RP is based on Pokémon, hair of any color and shape is considered normal, and only a few characters have truly bizarre styles. * Loads and Loads of Characters - Currently, there are 13 active main characters, 9 inactive main characters, 5 to 7 main characters that haven't been introduced yet, 4 known important NPCs, and 12 unknown important NPCs. All the NPCs have at least a name, personality and some background, and GMs are working to give each one a role in the story and team (if they have one). * Never Learned To Read - Justified for the main cast it applies to, since Pokémon wouldn't have been able to read human languages. The only exception is Z, who had it programmed on them. * Non-Human Sidekick - Some of the Shifters' Pokémon are this. * Quest For Identity - Basically the whole plot. * Theme Naming - All the Gym Leaders and the E4 have names that tie somehow to the type they specialize in. * Title Drop - Started as an inside joke and became a running gag. There's even a chart now. Shifters Allison * Anime Hair - The strands on the side of her face are shaped like lightning bolts. * Attack! Attack! Attack! - Allie's moveset is offensive and includes Wild Charge, which deals recoil damage. Anhew * Attack! Attack! Attack! - Contrary to her personality, Anhew's moveset is entirely offensive and contains no support moves, though some of her moves like Tackle are basic. Cassandra * Anime Hair - Red with a stripe of gold, looking like the fire in her Pyroar form. * Attack! Attack! Attack! - Just like her sister, Cass has the recoil-damage-inflicting Wild Charge. Overheat also reduces her special attack each time it's used. Chompers * Attack! Attack! Attack! - All of Chompers' moves are offensive. Head Smash also deals recoil damage, while Giga Impact has him resting for a turn after use. * Berserk Button - Don't mention the word 'revive' near him. * Fish out of Water - The most extreme example among the shifters. Not only has Chompers always been a wild Pokémon, he lived millions of years ago, and the time he spent in the present was very limited before entering The Game. Gaes * Anime Hair - The yellow circle mirroring the one in her Mawile form will always show in her human hair, whether it's up or down. Jasper * Attack! Attack! Attack! - The only support move Jasper has, Belly Drum, cuts his HP in half to maximize his attack. All his other moves are able to take advantage of this to get a massive boost to their power. * Pint-Sized Powerhouse - Shortest male shifter, and yet easily the strongest of the current ones. By virtue of being originally a battle Pokémon, he can beat everyone else either by experience or by type advantage. * The Napoleon - Short, and yet a ball of adorable fury. The only current shifters with a type advantage over him, Allison and Emil, are both originally human, and thus weaker in battle. Lambert * Anime Hair - White tinged with blue and white eyebrows, even though his facial hair should be black. * Perpetual Frowner. * Team Dad - Seems to have taken this role towards Gaes, Rhapsody and Z, as the only human of the group. He's currently even the oldest main character in the RP. Rhapsody * Fish out of Water - As a wild Pokémon who didn't have much contact with humans before The Game, Rhapsody knows very little about the most basic things, like money or chairs. Z023 * Hates Being Touched - Almost slaps Rhapsody in the face when he touches them unexpectedly. * In-Series Nickname - After introducing themselves to Rhapsody, the latter started calling them Z as an abrbreviation. Both OOC and IC everyone refers to them by that name, even Z themself. ** Although, to be fair, "Z023" is both fake and not a name in the first place, and nicknames have some official value in the Pokemon world, so Z is essentially their real name now. * One-Letter Name NPCs Name * trope Category:Extra